The Mouse Queen's Wrath (Sleeping Olivia)
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Eric and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Queen Selene's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For five years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Selene began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Five years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Selene, "Years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of Ratigan's thugs, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Selene. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Snotty Sam. "Yeah, yeah!" said Thomas Ferrel. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Terrence Ferrel. "We sure did!" Peewee Pete chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Selene. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Sam. "Cradle?" said a confused Selene. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Sam. "CRADLE?!" Selene exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Fidget with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Fidget, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Selene, as the thugs nodded in agreement. Selene began laughing nonstop. Sam started to laugh, as well. And then all of the thugs began laughing along with Selene. Then Selene abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "FOOLS!" Sam then realized his mistake and became horrified. "IDIOTS!" yelled Selene. Then all of the thugs began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "IMBECILES!" yelled Selene. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Selene then used her scepter to lift Peewee Pete up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Peewee Pete to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Fidget alone in the chamber. By now, Selene was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Selene, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Fidget, and he came flying to her. Selene held her hand out, and Fidget perched onto it as Selene brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Fidget. "Circle far and wide." replied Selene, "Search for a Scottish girl mouse of five with eyes the colour of the darkest chocolate and fur as tan as the sand. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Fidget. And with that, he flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes